


Initiation

by SimpleLoon



Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Devotion, Drabble, Gen, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Gladio has a visitor before his big moment.Written for Gladio Week Day 4Prompts used: Devotion | Crownsguard initiation | "I've got your back, now and always."
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: SimpleLoon's Gladio Week Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047463
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: Gladio Week





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd drabble, now with some bromance!

Gladio smoothed down his jacket, pressing away wrinkles that weren’t there. Looking in the mirror, he saw a crisply-dressed man in black and gold with wide eyes and drawn-in lips.

It wouldn’t be long now.

A knock on the door broke his attention. He steadily paced to answer it.

Noctis was there, crisply-dressed with a soft face. “Hey, Gladio. Wanted to check in with you before the ceremony. Ya nervous?”

Gladio smiled, eyeing Noctis. “Nah, I got this.”

“Great.” Noctis returned the smile, bringing up a fist.

Gladio bumped it with his own.

_I’ve got your back, now and always._


End file.
